coffee stain's the heart
by obsessiveanimefreak
Summary: craig desides 2 visit tweek and discovers some freaky things that tweek wont talk about but craig wants answers what will he do what will tweek do....and why does this summury suck so bad find out by reading this story
1. the begining

NOT ONE LIKES A CRITIC SO PLZ DON'T BE ONE (pretty much if u don't have anything nice 2 say don't send it) and yea I own south park…….JKjk

If u like tell me and I will type up the rest of the story's chapters but I don't want to waist my time sooo yea…..also my grammars bad so yea ^-//

* * *

_Cough COUGH _"GAHH what's wrong with me mom?"

Tweek's mom walked to his trembling body covered in a blanket

"it ok u just have a flu virus…that's all" she said placing a hand on his forehead

"… A VIRUS I…I HAVE A LIVING THING IN ME ITSGOINGTOKILLMEITSGONAKILLME AHHHHHDAMIT" Tweek responded with his normal panic attack still mumbling

"hunny calm down or you'll…" Tweek's trembling body fell back into his bed ceasing its trembling "going to pass out…again" _why do I have to lie?_

"yea his room is first door to the left…o and please don't mention him being sick"

_Hmm-NNN? My sickness…o yea_

"yes thanks" a deep emotionless voice answered

_I know that voice who is it…o crap can it be one of those underpants gnomes… O NO MY MOM MUST BE WORKING FOR THEM-GAHNNN_

The door knob started to turn Tweak covered his face with his blanket doubling his trembling

_JESUS CHRIST THERE GONA EAT ME-GAHH AND TAKE WHAT I HAVE LEFT OF UNDERWEAR-AHH WHY ME? _

the door creaked open Tweak slowly lowered the blanket peeking over the top and uncontrollably emitting a scared yelp as the form peeked his head in the room and Tweek's head back under the blanket

"Tweek you awake….Tweek?" the form said walking in "it's me Craig"

"ccraig?" Tweek said lowering the blanket "whew I thought you were a-GAH underpants gnome" Tweek said exhaling

"ok?? So um how you feeli…what's up?" Craig said cursing at himself

"Craig…I know I'm sick" Tweek said with a weak twitch

"ok so what's the big problem with being sick?"

"I might…die" Tweek said looking away

Craig snorted "die….you're not going to die u just have the flu" he said walking to him "your way to paranoid"

"there's a big possibility" Tweek said laying down looking up at Craig

" and why is that" Craig said leaning into Tweek he never understood why but he loved messing with Tweek making him uncomfortable but… he also had feeling love feelings or hate feelings he always pondered that question

"because Craig I'm very sick" he said flinching at the leaning in Craig GAHH_ what's he doing_

" guess I'm sick to" Craig said with a devious grin as their faces got inches apart making Tweek's face tint pink and trembling increase

"GAHHH your sick stay away from me" Tweek said jumping out of his bed

Craig snapped back to reality " why again are u so afrai.." Craig froze standing before him was a shirtless Tweek …Craig face flushed for Tweek had a better form than he imagined but he was so abnormally skinny _damn_ "why is your shirt off?" he said clearing his throat

"this…this is why I'm so scared of getting sick" he said holding out his arms emphasizing his stomach

"because…you're shirtless" Craig said with a sigh "dude…u need some help you're going crazy"

Sudden rag hit Tweek _ he doesn't understand what he's joking about_ he lunged at Craig pinning him to the wall "no fuck-tard" he said attempting to punch Craig but instead got a punch back and tripped to the ground and pinned there Craig stared at Tweek sporting another devious grin

"hey now let's not use harsh words" he said straddling Tweek "now…what are you so scared for?" he said leaning in

"NNN-Craig stop you're bruising me" Tweek panicked flailing his head Craig looked down at Tweek's wrist's already bruised

"what the hell dude" Craig said backing off

"Craig I'm so scared because I have…lue…le" Tweek fell 2 the floor with a thump

"Tweek?....TWEEK?"

* * *

Not continuing till I find out at least a couple people like it

….FIRST is 597 words enough for u guys …no? TO BAD

Ooo what illness has bruising easily,fainting,and could result in death If the person is sick….it's actually pretty easy 2 guess


	2. goddamit!

"huh?" Tweek mumbled propping him self up _how did I get back in my bed?_

Tweek looked around his room _ did Craig leave?_

"MOM?" Tweek shouted looking down at his bruised wrist _what the hell?...o yea_ visions of what happened shot through his head but the one that stuck in Tweek's head was that god awefull grin Craig had

_What the hell was up with that grin he had…does he??_

"Tweek you awake? "

"yea mo…..craig?"_why are you still here?_ Tweek quickly sat up twitching his normal twitch

"yea"_ sorry to disappoint u bucko_ "your mom left for the shop and asked me to watch you" Craig grabbed his arm "um…Tweek I'm sorry I don't know what the hell is going on but I went to far"

"..." Tweek smiled "that's the first time ive heard you say sorry Craig ….but its not your fault I let my short temper control me I threw the first punch I'm sorry" Tweek said getting up

" O yea your mom asked me to take you to wallmart …you have some items to get or something?"Craig said walking to the door

"….. o….YEA yep I do but you don't have to-NNN come with me" Tweek said digging through his dresser grabbing his trusty worn out dark green shirt and fumbling with the buttons buttoning them up wrong

Craig sighed "here let me help dude"

" NONO its o..k" tweeks face turned red as he watched Craig button up his shirt stopping at the bottom button

" Tweek what were you going to say before you…um fainted"

"nnnothing I don't want to worry you you're my only friend and i…" he rambled on as he buttoned the last one up

" I'll be fine" Craig said backing up a couple spaces _maybe he will tell me if I give him space_

" you cant tell anyone ok"

"ok" _god damit just tell me_

" I have ...mmmmGAH NO WAY MAN WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE" Tweek said grabbing his hair and the end of his shirt

_Damit Tweek_ "ok..ok what ever butttttt" Craig said wrapping his arms around Tweek's neck placing his lips against tweeks " I WILL figure it out" he said walking off " meet me outside when your ready" he said befor slaming the door shut

_Did he jjust but why GAHH so much ahhh pressure did he figure me out does he really like me….or is he gona rape meGAHHHHHH just calm down go with him to wallmart maybe I'll get some free coffee hey!! Maybe my counceling is really working hmmmmm_ a rock flew in through Tweek's open window almost causing him to have a heart attack

"you coming or not Tweek?"

The walk was silent between the boys Craig entertained himself by watching Tweek mumble to himself about strangers and freak out every time one passed

_____________ craig's pov _______________

I slowed my pace letting Tweek pass me…. _what in hells name is wrong with him what could he have….he could be beluimic that would explain the skinny part….but what about the other things something must be seriously wrong with him…but he won't tell me… I'll have to trick him to… I must know _

"and he must pay ation to where he's walking" I said grabbing tweeks shoulder

______________________**tweeks pov** __________________

_Damit I can feel his glance bore into my back craigs seriously confusing…and scaring me but what can I do he's much stronger than me hell!! Even quicker to the punch _ Tweek thought feeling a lump from the powerfull blow that was covered by all his hair

Tweek felt craigs hand place its self on his shoulder pulling him back _what the hell!! _He looked at Craig who was still looking infront of him

Tweek fallowed his gaze to see five cars drive past him…._he saved my life!!_

* * *

"tthanks" Tweek said thinking about what could of happened

" no prob" Craig said grinning

"….but now you owe me" he said looking at Tweek from the corner of his eye

"WHAT!!no way man"

"nope to late now Tweek" Craig said pulling Tweek across the street and so on _perfect _

" um…Craig were across the street now"

"so…?"

" you can let go of me now" Tweek said planting his feet down and removing craigs grip on his shoulder for him

" o yea…heheheh sorry" Craig felt himself blush _wait what why am I blushing?!?_

* * *

Hmmm I feel like giving up on this story already *sigh*…that's all


	3. no im not

I had to do research on this sense I don't know a thing on coffee I know pathetic right?

South Park is owned by trey and stone NOT ME duh

* * *

_Um think fast Craig think fast _

Craig grabbed tweek's shoulders "are you sure you want me to?" he said waiting for the never coming tweaked out boys answer "ok fine whatever Tweek we Are a block away from Wal-Mart any who" Craig said taking lead again. The last block was silence

"Ok Tweek were here so what do you need to pick up?"

"Just some coffee grinds and..."

Craig scoffed "of course what did I expect this is Tweek were talking about" Craig said putting his arms in the air walking in the exit door instead of the enter

_GAHH Craig is really pissing me off_ "GOD I really need some coffee sweet Jesus"

Craig turned around with a bored look "ok dude I'll buy you one from the coffee store in here"

_God?? Did I say that aloud DAMIT!! _ Tweek hit his head on the nearest wall _god I'm soooo stupid_

Craig gave him a puzzled look putting an arm around him leading him to the coffee shop "and by the looks of it you need on now"

"Hello can we get one French roast and the darkest, strongest brew you have" Craig said looking at Tweek for approval but he wasn't looking back

"Yes sr. it will just be a minuet" said the counter girl through her braces

Craig walked a couple feet away so the next customer could order

"Did I order the right kind?" Craig said pulling Tweek closer to him

"Y-yes tha..."

"Tweek?!?" a high voice shouted

"GAHHH omygodthereheretokillme" Tweek screamed covering his head

"Heheh dude its ok Tweek its just Stan and Kyle"

"Hmmnm Kyle" Tweek said turning around _I like Kyle he's always been nice to me _

"Yea dude your just the people me and Stan were looking for" Kyle said walking to them

"Yea Kyle and I were going to have a sweet party and wanted to invite you guys" Stan finished

"NNNN no way man wa..."

"Sure we would love to go just give us the time and date" Craig said covering tweek's mouth

"It's at my house tomorrow at six-ish" Kyle said with a questioning look

"We understand if it's...it's too much pressure for Tweek" Stan said focusing on something behind Craig

"Nawwww OWW..He'll be there don't-cha worry" Craig said uncovering tweek's mouth for Tweek had bitten him_ sometimes I just want to beat you to a pulp boy_

Tweek glared at Craig "I'm not going Craig"

" O yes you are and if you try to hide I **WILL** find you and **DRAG** you to the party" Craig said

"GAHH o Jesus Christ GAHAHHHAHA"Tweek fell to the floor covering his head_ he's gona kill me_

"Tweek…Tweek don't make such a commotion Craig was just teasing" Kyle said trying to calm Tweek

" I was?" Craig said blankly

"Dude you're really not making this any easier" Kyle said helping Tweek up who was still freaking out

Stan stood on his toes fixated on who was behind Craig and not noticing the childish freak-out Tweek was having

"What Stan is is coffee done?" Craig said turning around directing the attention to the waitress

" I think I know her"

* * *

Who the waitress could be is it Shelia broflovski, , or the Denver broncos lol find out in the next chap

I'm use to making longer chapters but I was working on this at skoo so I did have very much time to work on it and yes I worked on a creek story at skoo

Hope u like


	4. coffee coffee coffee coffee !

Tweek: thanks for all your support guys especially Warrior of Fire, oddsoul, and allygirl56. If it wasn't for you this girly woulda quit by now

Me: thanks Tweek (sarcasm)

Craig: HEY I'm the only person here that gets to use sarcasm

Stan: will you guys shut up I'm try to figure out if I know the waitress

Me: o and thanks to everyone that hasn't called me a troll

Tweek: TROLL WHERE GAH

Kyle: a troll what does that mean

Me: Idk something about my grammar being bad…which it is ^_//

Craig: why does it...

Stan: SHUT UP AND START THE FRIGEN STORY ALREADY

* * *

The waitress placed the coffee's on the counters grabbing the ten dollar bill placed down earlier by Craig and turned around

"Thank you miss...ohh and keep the change" Craig said handing Tweek his coffee

"I was going to anyway" she said pushing the counter door out quickly walking away spilling tweek's coffee on his face (poor boy was in mid gulp)

"HOLY SHIT ON A FUKIN STICK IT BURNS GAHHH I'm GONA DIEEE" Tweek said grabbing for the napkins joined by Craig and Kyle

"Aww god damit I just calmed him down what the hell lady?" Kyle said wiping off tweek's shirt while Craig got his face

"Shut up turd" she replied

"Wait a minute" Stan said grabbing the girls shoulder "I know that comeback…SHELLY?" Kyle got up and walked to her

"What the hell is wrong with you what if you hurt our... what's wrong with you Stan" Kyle looked at Stan who was emitting giggles

"Sorry it's just funny that Shelly the badass little brother beater works here... what do you get a dollar an hour?" Shelly grabbed him and slammed him into the wall walking off

"Hey? What about my coffee" Tweek said looking into the now empty foam cup

"Make your own **turd"**

"Damn Stan what's wrong with your sister?" Craig said helping him up

"I don't know...Tweek what are you doing?"

_____________________________tweek's pov_____________________

I frowned at Shelly's rude response _damn bitch won't make me a new coffee...guess I'll have to do it myself _

I got up grabbing my cup and started doing what I do best. I replaced the filter and added a small cup of water then the beans and so on

I sighed as I watched the coffee maker do its job _ahhh nothing makes me feel better than making a cup of coffee _

"Tweek what are you doing" Stan's voice snapped me out of my happy place, back to reality, back to my spazzy self

I turned around "heheh um.... making my coffee" I said scratching my head _I'm so fucking pathetic my life revolves around coffee_

"How the hell do you know how to work those contraptions" Stan said with an amazed look

"Well you know.... I work at my dad's coffee shop and"

"Could you make me one I don't know how to make coffee"

"Sure" Tweek said smiling _maybe I am useful _

________________________________kyles pov___________________________

I watched as Tweek made everyone drinks

"Kyle would y-gah you like a coffee?" his pathetic voice broke my contraption

"Huh?... what?" I said shaking my head

"Here...try this" he said handing me a cup _yuck!!!_

" No thanks I really don't like coffee" I said giving it back to him

" Please just try it tweek's brew always pleases" egger eyes watched me Tweek,Stan,Craig they all stood silent waiting_ damit guess I'll have to take a sip_

A took a small sip " O MY GOD this is really good" I couldn't tell what it was but it was just really good

Tweek bounced up a bit and took a sip of his own_ poor sap's life revolves around coffee_ I couldn't help but smile at his act but my smile quickly vanished as I watched Craig grab tweek's hand without him noticing sense he was absorbed in his coffee

_This can't be good Tweek and Craig? Something's up Craig would never date a man especially one like Tweek_

"When did this happen" I asked nodding down at tweek's hand surrounded by Craig's

* * *

Whoop 689 words... my longest chap

I guess I hinted at kylextweek in this chap….IS THAT EVEN A REAL PAIRING IF SO I STRONGLY DISSAGRE WITH IT

Also it might be awhile till I post another chap sense skoo starts in a day so yeah....*sigh*


	5. opinion not wanted

Ahhh schools starting whaaaaa

Thanks to all the comments you all get cookies Yay

Tweek: I prefer coffee

Me: and coffee

Craig: what about tacos Clyde like's tacos

Me: clydes not in this

Craig: why not

Me Craig: rabble rabble rabble

Stan: damit just start the story….again

* * *

"When did what happen"Tweek said looking down at his hand _GAHHHHHHH_

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO "THIS" isn't anything" Tweek said quickly removing his hand which was regrabbed by Craig

Craig put an innocent look on "but that's not how you acted when we were walking here"

"When we were…WHAT THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT"

_________________________________Stan's pov____________________________________________

I watch as Tweek and Craig quarreled

_This can't be good I know Craig to well this is to gain something _

I put a worried look on and looked up at Kyle and could tell he was thinking the same thing

* * *

"Well" Kyle said interrupting the two's quarrel "we have to go get some last minute things for tomorrow"

"Soooo bye" Stan said walking off

"Oh and thanks for the coffee Tweek" Kyle said running after Stan

"….well Craig I have stuff to get to let go" Tweek said into his cup

"Ok" Craig said walking off with tweek's hand still in his Tweek just sighed and walked to the coffee isle

"Damn prices went up" Tweek said grabbing a can of Folgers

"So just buy the generic brand tweekers"

Tweek froze at the name Craig just called him "here's a little fact Craig…"

___________________________________Craig's pov______________________________

I zoned him out and just watched him as he rambled on…and on….and on….._ah no way he's still talking he like a gossiping girl…..well he is talking about coffee his fav. Thing……….o shit did he ask me something he's staring at me….say something ummmmm_

* * *

Craig put up his pointer finger "you lost me at fact but when you're really serious about something I noticed you don't twitch"

_Damit Craig_ "ACK GOD DAMIT Craig" Tweek walked off "last time I try to teach **YOU** anything"

"Whatever dude I'm not into coffee any who" Craig said jamming his hands in his pockets walking behind Tweek

_________________________Tweek's pov_______________ __________________________

I felt his eyes dig into my back …which was driving me fucking crazy. Why is he studying me so hard noticing when and when I don't twitch NHGGG so much pressure

And why does he like me all of a sudden did I ever tell anyone I like him….BUTTERS DID YOU TELL HIM AHHHH

"DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT DAMIT" I said aloud getting weird looks from people I passed and one happened to be _piss off you fucking homo…._

_You know what to tell the truth a lot of people are gay in south park ….Kenny and butters though Kenny denies it_

_Let's see who else??? Hmmnm oh! Pip and Damien…Kyle and Stan but really that's just an assumption sense Stan's dating windy but he is really close to Kyle …when away from Wendy….HELL I even heard that Wendy and bebe are gay how would one more gay couple such as me and Craig do any harm….._

Tweek…hey Tweek it's our turn

* * *

"Huh…what?" Tweek said turning to Craig

"It's our turn in line" Tweek looked in front of him to find a checkout stand

"O….oh! Yea" Tweek placed down the coffee tin

"Hello Tweek you're buying the usual I see" said a plump man working the checkout stand

"Um yea_" do I know you_ Tweek dug into his pockets searching

" Ahhh and you brought a friend" Tweek looked up

" yea-GAH but he kinda brought me here" the clerk gave him a weird look

" Huh… 6.40 please"

"Whaa…o yea just give me a minute" Tweek panicked as he checked one pocket than the other and then the first one again

"I… I-GHN can't find my money JESUS CHRIST !!" a couple irritated awww's came from the people behind them

"I'm sorry Tweek but no money no" he looked down at the coffee tin "no coffee"

"AWWW SHIT…SHIT JESUS CHRIST"

"Come on" a girl shouted joined with some YEA's

-snap- " ok all you people shut the fuck up no one wants your opinion" Craig said flipping them off " and Tweek I can pay for this" he gave the man six dollars gabbed the coffee tin and tweek's hand dashing out of the store

"Thanks Craig"

* * *

I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAP WHAAAAA

Btw though I don't type up big chapters its gona be hard to type up the rest (im moving) but I will I promise


	6. overdramatic fags

I don't have much of Craig's Point Of View but that's because Idk just because

It's been awhile sense I continued hasn't it…WELL SORRY I MOVED

But I still luv you all so you should to =3

* * *

"Thanks Craig" Tweek said with a week smile looking up at Craig

Craig glanced back locking eyes for a couple seconds

"Yea…yea no prob" he said glancing away and flipping Tweek off getting a expected GAH

"Well anyway..." a series of trash cans feel and some other noises came from the side of the building

_________________________________Craig's pov___________________________-

"Thanks Craig" his scrawny voice yelped

I paused taking a breather from all the drama recalling all that happened _wow all that commotion over a tin of coffee_ _….what the_

I felt the side of my head go numb and start tingling so I turned

Tweek was staring at me with the cutest smile _aww he's so cute when he smiles WAIT WHAT DAMIT _

_I_ flipped him off getting a GAH "yea…yea no prob" _no bad Craig_

"Well anyway…" a series of trash cans feel and some other noises came from the side of the building

"What the hell?" I poked my head along with tweek's around the corner towards the noises

"No fucking way"

____________________________________tweek's pov______________________________

Holy shit I almost let out a yelp at what I saw

Stan and Kyle

Stan had him pinned to the wall talking tearfully to Kyle which I strained to hear but I could only get Kyle's high-pitched voice

"What the hell Stan!!" Kyle responded after getting a forced kiss from Stan

*Stan rambles on and on*

"I…I" Kyle said face a blazing

*Stan lashes out*

"Stan you're so fucking overdramatic the simple words I love you woulda worked" Kyle said kissing Stan

Craig fake gagged himself walking away

"Common Tweek let's take a cab home" he said showing no interest in hearing the rest of Stan and Kyle's moment

"Awwww do you have a heart of stone or something" is what I woulda said if I wanted Craig to call me a fag the rest of my life and take the cab home without me

Soo I said "ok" as normal and un-Tweek like as possible and I think he noticed the last thing I heard as I slowly walked to Craig was

"I was going to say I love you to anyway"

* * *

* * *

"Taxi" Craig said waving and failing to get the cab drivers attention

Another one approached "TAXI" he said with an exaggerating wave of his arm another fail

"GOD DAMIT" he said flipping the long gone taxi off

"Here Craig let me help" Tweek said pushing Craig to the side

Craig scoffed "yea like you'll get their attention"

Tweek took a deep breath spreading his arms out as far as they could possibly go

"TAXIIIII**"** he screamed waving his hand and continuing the "iiiiiiiiiiiii" part till a cab finally pulled up

Tweek turned his had to Craig with an accomplished grin as they got in the taxi

"Holy SHIT dude I bet fucken Miami could hear you" Craig said after giving directions to the taxi driver

" um I'm pretty sure that's the point…heheh did you hear Kyle and Stan fall I scared the shit outa them" Tweek said looking out of the window to see both Kyle and Stan startled looking back at Tweek with a dumbfounded look probably thinking did they hear/see anything

No response came from Craig

_____________________________________tweek's pov__________________________

It was like he was ignoring the topic I could feel the awkwardness build as both of us said nothing looking out of the non-tinted windows

I cleared my throat keep in back a couple JESUS and GAH's as I felt my twitching and paranoia increase _greeeeat _

"What are you cold or something" Craig said with an irritated look or a blank one sometimes it's hard to tell the apart

_THE HELL is he hitting on me I mean why he should care this Friday he didn't care that he slammed My head into a wall or when he scared me and I spilled my coffee on My bus seat and had to sit on it or WH…_

"Fine whatever last time I try to be nice" Craig said turning his head back towards the window

_Shit did I offend him, am I being the rude one AHHHH CRAP this s getting no where_

"Sorry-GAH I'm just...my mind is on the frits because of what we saw" my face got warm_ DAMIT I had to bring them up again _

He turned to me "you into that stuff?" he said showing a bit of interest

_What do I say what do I say_

"Um-AHNG um-GAH w…"

"I guess I kinda am Clyde is he shows me his gay mags and shit I guess it's all his fault

_CLYDES GAY TO damn what I have been missing_

I fidgeted and twitched like crazy as he waited for my answer "um…I'm-AHH not sure I mean I always expected it from Kyle and Stan it's just surprising it actually happened"

There was silence he gave me a bored look that burned through my flesh

I gave the wrong answer ….and lied

Tension grew again

"Personally I think this whole gay thing" I said asking quotation marks with my fingers

"Started from butters dad" both of use laughed in agreement my laugh lasting longer trying to continue this happy-ness

He scooted closer to me

* * *

Dun dun dun what's Tweek gona do

This chap sucks srsly

I'm upset that I added style but I guess it's working with da story

WHOOOOOO 933 words yeaya


	7. DRAMA

Hmmm I seem to give cab drivers a bad name with potholes don't I lol

Lol you know what is funny I promised this would be a like 3 chapter story FAIL

I'm not very good at these kinda parts so please don't say anything (will figure out what I'm talking about in a second)

--------------------------------------------_Tweek's pov_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I flushed but forced myself to look at him

_Huh that's funny I'm a couple inches taller than him TAKE THAT PEOPLE THAT SAY COFFEE SLOWS GROWTH!!_

I slouched down evening are height

"Tweekers…I like your smile you should use it more often "Craig said with an honest look

I stopped smiling trying to take his attention away from my face…instead he laughed at my pathic-ness

I looked out of the window

"But … Tweek one thing you must do less often is…lie"

I quickly turned my head back around "what do you…" his lips were against mine… his eyes were closed

_This was intentional_

He opened his eyes putting his forehead on mine "you don't like?" he said in a soft non-Craig like voice

"Yyyea I like I…" he put a finger on my lips

_Interrupting me for the what 10th time?_

"Stop delaying"

Are lips crashed again Craig wrapping his arm around me gripping my hair pulling me in

I fallowed wrapping my arms around him

_Bliss, pure bliss _

I gave in, he took control, and he became part of me

We parted, took a breath and clashed together again feverishly

_Nothing could be better it's like a dream come true but all dreams end_

The cab driver hit a bump bouncing us and making me hit my head on the roof

* * *

_ ------------------------------------------------------Craig's pov--------------------------------------------------------------------_

"SHIT" Tweek yelled rubbing his head

"You ok" I said in-between pants

"Yea" he said feeling around his head

His hair was a little muddled not a lot to notice

_Sense he doesn't brush his hair it looks same so what's he freaking for?_

I softly chuckled "dude your gona be fine it's probably just a little bump"

He smirked

"Its not that is…" he looked down at my hands with a horrified look

"What?" I looked down to see a clump of blond hair still attached to my hand

The car jerked to a stop making some of it fall to the seat

"Oops my bad" I said looking up to a empty seat and a opened door

"Tweek?" I climbed across the seats looking out the door

Tweek was sprinting to the side walk

_DAMIT_

"Tweek what the hell" I ran after him

"GAH-I'm sorry I'm sorry just please go away"

_Sorry?_

Tweek quickened his pace as he got to the sidewalk dodging a running Ike followed by Kyle

"BWAHHBWABWA" Ike said lunging at my legs…tripping me

My head crushed against the snowy concrete

"DAMIT Tweek WAIT UP" I screamed as I propped myself up

"Craig?...Craig! You ok?" Kyle said helping me up

_Nice time to be chasing your brother fucking Jew_

"Yea…yea hey did you happen to see a running blond psychopath by chance ?"

"Tweek?" Kyle said catching his breath

"No cartmen YES Tweek YOU IDOT" I said confused and irritated

"Yea he's running down there" he said pointing behind him

"Have you seen ike?"

"Hmm Idk could this be him?" I said lifting my leg up reveling a dangling Ike

" There you are Ike you bad boy, you MADE mum make me chase you down here DAMIT…only because you wouldn't eat your fucking kafilca fish" Kyle said picking him up

_Nice way to talk to your bro. wait I'm one to talk that's how I talk to my sister_

"" Ike said wriggling in Kyle's arms

" Ok well I have no time for this drama I have to go find Tweek" I said getting up and dusting my once black now white pants

"Ok why's he running from you anyway?"

" I really don't know

* * *

----------------------------------------------Tweek's pov-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damit_

_I'm so stupid why me why me _

_Why do I mess everything up_

I quickened as I heard Craig hallow foot steps behind me

_He's gona hate me, kill me, maybe WORSE _

A screaming Ike passed e followed by Kyle who just muttered "hi Tweek" not noticing the panicked state I was in

_Keep running keep running I'm 3 blocks from home_

Craig's footsteps stopped sounding

_Good maybe I could take a breather NO NO he'll just catch up to me I'll have to deal with the pain till I get home_

_I had to run faster when we broke into Spielberg's house much faster_

"DAMIT Tweek WAIT UP" his voice roared

I lengthened my stride

_Shit shit shit my sides on fire I can't go any farther I must stop NONONONO keep goi…_

_AW SHIT_

I feel to the ground my side felt like blew apart

"ANGH" I yelped as I heard Craig's foot steeps start again

_Damit he'll be here any second…he's the top runner at school and…and SHIT_

I scrambled up looking back to see how close he was…he was right behind me

"Damit Tweek stops running"

"AGHH-NO" I held my side

_HE'S GONA KILL ME HE'S GONA KILL ME_

"** DAMIT Tweek**"

He lunged

I hit him

We fell

He pulled me into him

We collided with the ground

I smashed my head

He bleed

I went cold

* * *

DRAMMMA

Wow this story is really spinning off from what I planed BUT the main things are still the same

You like???.....WELL THAN PLZ COMMENT I LOVE TYPING BACK

I love you all and I have coffee and cookies for all of you

Yay

O and 1000 WORDS SO THERE I MADE UP MY LONG PAUSE OF TYPING MY STORY UP


	8. scars

Really people I don't care if the only reason your reading story is to correct my and other peoples spelling, grammar and exc. Get a life ok instead of writing 5 paragraph reviews on how bad are literacy is. so if your reading this and are already pissed at me just press the back arrow and click a diff. story cause ME and OTHER people don't give two shits what you really think this website is for fun not for let's get emails telling us how much we suck and how we are 1st grade flunkies and further more

**WE DON'T CARE**

Thank you (p.s I used bad grammar and little to none periods in that response just to piss those people off)

Anyway my faithful viewers I shall continue

*__*__*__*

_**Tph tph tph tph tph tph tph **__when the continuance sound in my head_

"Mmmm" I grumbled regaining conscious

_**Tph tph tph tph tph tph tph**_

I tried to open one eye but my aching body wouldn't let me

And I tried to move but when I did an electric-like pain shot down my side and back up to my head

_**Tph tph tph tph tph tph tph**_

_What the hell is that sound….and why do I feel like I'm moving SHIT _am I in the hospital

I finally mustered up enough strength to open one eye making my head pulse with pain

_**Tph tph tph tph tph tph tph**_

I saw the side walk slowly go behind me fallowed by legs walking it

_Oh ok I'm just walking….wait_

_Those aren't my legs_

I was on Craig's back

He hoisted me on his back wrapped my arms around his neck and les around his waist while I was knocked out

My trembling started up again signaling I was awake

_DAMIT maybe he won't notice, maybe I twitch in my sleep_

" Good hmmm mid-afternoon" Craig said looking behind his shoulder

_Here's my last chance_

I whipped my legs away from him and pulled my hands from his starting a brisk run

"Damit Tweek neither of us is in the shape for this" he said fallowing me

_Neither of us...WH..._

I fell to the ground legs giving out pain surging through my body

I tried to get up but he tackled me down

--------------------------------------------------------------Craig's pov--------------------------------------------------------------

"GAH-plz Craig don't hurt me" Tweek said bracing himself for a punch

"H…HURT YOU why the he… IS THIS WHAT THAT WHOLE FIASCO WAS ABOUT WHY WOULD I HURT YOU?"I yelled making him flinch

"I'm sorry you pulled a chunk of my hair, I'm sorry I ran just please don't hurt me" Tweek said coiling up

"Tweek are you trying to confuse me if anyone should be hurting someone it would be you"

"I pulled your hair not you Tweek" I said sitting up off of Tweek

"I'm SORRY" he yelled ignoring me

"Just please don't hurt me"

_What the…am…I that bad of a person do I blow up over little thing punching people like it's a habit?_

_Or is this something else? An add on to Tweek's illness or something_

_It's just so weird I feel horrible _

------------------------------------------------------------Tweek's--------------------------------------------------------------

"Tweek listen to me" Craig said reaching for me making me flinch

_Please don't hurt me_

"Tweek please don't flinch" I pulled my legs to me and shut my eyes closed

"Tweek stop being difficult and look at me" he said holding my chin up

"Hngh" is all I could say for I feared Craig would beat my head in

"Damit Tweek opens your eyes" he said in a voice with no anger

_Is he not going to hurt me?_

I opened my eyes shocked by what I saw

Craig had a deep gash a slanted across his forehead and underneath his eye was skinned freshly bleeding and his other eye was black. I looked at my reflection through his eyes and I was no better

I was bleeding more than scarred and looking down at Craig's jacket I was bleeding pretty bad

"Now Tweek let me tell you something" Craig said moving his hand

---------------------------------------------Craig's pov------------------------------------------------------------

"I will never **ever** hurt you, especially for pulling you hair out"

_I can't play this charades anymore _

"And Tweek I…I" I couldn't say the words they just wouldn't come out

I took a deep breath "Tweek tweak I love you" silence hit us I was already regretting what I said. He wasn't responding

_Damit did I just make a fool of myself _

"Craig is this really you? Or is this a dream" Tweek said letting go of his legs sitting on them

"Haa do these scars look like this is a dream" I said disappointed

_Yep I just made a fool of myself_

"Well…good" Tweek said getting up offering to help me up

"Craig tucker I love you to" he said after I excepted his hand

"The only problem" he started walking hand still in mine

"How we suppose to explain are scars to mum"

* * *

Sorry it's been like a year sense I updated this but I kept getting favs so yeah

SRSLY


	9. mom's

*sniff* I want..want to thanks all you guys I didn't know how much people like my story and the only reason I continued is because people kept fav'n and commenting *sniff*

I LUV YA'LL SO MUCH

(hey for some reason fanfiction is making everything bold letters so yea sorry)

* * *

Tweek tensed up as they got to his houses walkway "what am I suppose to say? Hey mom me and my friend kinda fought and look like fucking zombies"

"Dude calm yourself just leave everything to me" Craig said with one of his this is easy smiles

"Now I need to limp and pretend like you got the shit beat outa you" Craig said stepping in front of Tweek

"Dude what if my parents disown me? Sell me as a slave? WHAT IF"

"Tweek please shut Up" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

-------------------------------------------------------------Craig's pov------------------------------------------------------

The door opened slowly "Tweek is that you Hun…." A loud shriek broke the sound barrier

"OH MY GOD Tweek WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!"

"We got mugged Mrs. Tweek" Craig said pulling Tweek next to him

"OH MY G….here come in kids" Mrs. Tweek rushing to the kitchen

"Told you everything will be ok" I whispered to Tweek placing his arm around him

"Yea guess I should tr"

"Here you got Tweek Hun" his mom said almost sanding his head with a wet towel

_Haa poor sap _

"Heheh tha" his mom slapped a towel on me

"Why would someone mug two kids? but, it looks like it's only scratches and bruises so go clean up you to and well have some food and coffee" Mrs. Tweek said walking off

"Wow she kinda overreacted…my ears are still ringing" I said turning to Tweek _my parents wouldn't say a word if I walked in scarred up _

"Yeah, they are really never any real help or they over react when it's not needed" Tweek said walking to a stair case

"Kinda like the our fight"

Tweek laughed "yea exactly like that"

----------------------------------------------------Tweek's pov----------------------------------------------------------------------

"How old were we when that happened again?" I said stopping in front of the bathroom letting Craig pass first

"Um about….8 or so" Craig said turning on the sink

I scoffed "and to think it all started from cartmen telling you I said you were a poop eater"

"Yea" Craig said looking down at the sink

"Hey Craig" I said also looking down at the water

"Huh?" he said grabbing a towel

"Back then…did you really say the stuff they said you did" I said feeling stupid for asking that question

"Dude really?" he said giving him a you serious look

"HEY piss off I'm just wondering" I snapped back

"Heh hell no dude…frankly I didn't give two shits who you were then"

"mhhh" i said weakly

"So according to how your acting you gave two shits about me then?" Craig said

" Well not really that's the first time I started noticing you" I said shrugging

"Thought so" Craig said washing his face

"Its kinda funny though…I think after the "fight" we because friends" I said joining him

" Yep we started hanging out and sitting at the same lunch table and shit" Craig said placing his towel on the bathroom floor 

_Thanks I'll have to pick that up _

"Yeah and we also did the whole pink Floyd thing for the metro sexual fad joined by Clyde, token, and Jason " I said picking his towel up placing it in the laundry bin along with mine

" Oh yea , I'd forgotten about that the only person that wasn't stupid enough to dress metro was Kyle"

"Heh yea I feel so foolish when I remember I dressed metro "I said walking out of the bathroom followed by Craig

" Maybe it was foreshadowing today" Craig said smiling at me

_What the fuck did he really say that_

I quickly looked away hiding my now beet red face "h-how do you think so?"

"Well we now are both classified gay " he said looking ahead

"True, true hopefully we won't have to have a parade about it" I said before entering the kitchen

"Haa yea"

--------------------------------------------------------Craig's pov----------------------------------------------------------

As we entered Tweek's kitchen we saw Tweek's mom brewing coffee along with stirring a pot

"Sorry boys this is all we have ramen and coffee" she said giving us each a bowl and a cup

"Thanks mom" Tweek said sitting down

"Yea thank Mrs. Tweek" I said sitting beside him scooting my coffee towards him

"Craig your mom called and wanted to know if you are staying over"

"If it's ok" I said stirring my ramen

"Sure is hun do you need to use our phone?"

"Naw I got my cell " I said pulling my phone out of my pocket

Silence hit except for the sounds of spoons clanking with bowls

"Tweek isn't this the kid you had the fight with?" his mom said sitting across from us

"Yes mom"

"So you guys made up and became friends?" she said looking at me

"I guess you can say we became close friends" I said looking at him then his mom

"Well that's good"

"Hey mom?"

"Yes Tweek?"

"Stan and Kyle are having a party and I was wondering if I could go"

"Ohh I get it" tweek's mom said holding her head

"Get what?" I said with food in my mouth

"Your Tweek's date for the party aren't you?" she said grinning

"Moooooooooooooooom!!!" Tweek whined

"Ah so I'm right?"

"Yes ma'am" I said coolly

"Awwww how cute" she said

"Mmoom please"Tweek continued whining

"And so far you're the only one who knows" I said getting up placing my bowl in the sink

"Well in that case I support you two all the way"

A grunt came from Tweek as he placed his dishes in the sink "I see you two will get along just fine" he said walking to me

"Your just embarrassed Tweek" I said getting a laugh from his mom

"JESUS CHRIST" Tweek said storming off

" Thanks for your support " I said getting Tweek's dishes for her

"No problem I'm actually really happy for Tweek with is illness its "

"Mom?" Tweek said popping his head into the door frame

" Yes Tweek?"

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yes you two go take a shower…..separately"

* * *

Lol poor Tweek Um….Idk this chapter is pretty pointless I guess but any way

-----------------------------------Preview-------------------------------------------

_And as I look I see the cracks below,  
And I see myself fall into them,  
And I see what I've been running from,  
And I just don't understand how you're gone,  
How could you do this to me?_

What's this make you think…? Well guess what you are probably WRONG


	10. fire

{REALLY PEOPLE IF YOUR JUST HERE TO COMMENT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR JUST LEAVE BECAUSE I IGNORE THOSE COMMENTS =]}

DAMN I remember telling myself this is only going to be 4 chapter stories……FAIL

Also sorry karma hit me like a train so I wasn't able to get on my computer …MEH

* * *

"Yes…mmhm…yes mom its fine" Craig said into his phone pacing my bedroom floor, half naked with wet hair making things a bit awkward for me

"Yeah his mom's fine with me being here" he said rolling his eyes

"She's a little too fine with it" I whispered getting a smile from Craig

"Yes I'm sure mom" Craig said losing his smile and pausing his pace

"WELL FUCK MOM if you don't trust me don't ask" he said flipping his phone off slamming it shut

Awkward silence hit I was too afraid to ask him anything in fear that he would chew me out so I went to my closet looking for a shirt

_Maybe I can find him one to_

"Well tweekers what we going to do?" his voice echoed into my closet

"Do? I'm sorry I don't really have anything to do" I said reaching the depths of my closet looking for a shirt that wouldn't embarrasses me

"I think I have some books laying around ,read one of them" I said knowing what his response was going to be

" Psh reading a book isn't _doing_ something its r_eading _something and that's plain boring" Craig said laying down crossing his legs

"Yeah? Well if you want to _do_ something" I said coming out of my closet _HAHA coming out of the closet _

"You can put this on" I said throwing a dark red shirt at him and slipping on a torn blue one

"Oh thanks I needed a towel" Craig said drying his head

"Dick" I said grabbing back my shirt and sitting across from him

Craig grinned and I could only imagine what he was thinking

I pinched my arm emitting a small yelp

"Um what the fuck was that for?" Craig said sounding like he hasn't seen anything stranger (like a mega Ike, people dressed as ghosts, or giant pirate Guiney pigs)

"This has to be a dream" I said secretly pinching myself one more time…still hurts

"Hmm and why do you say so?" Craig said lying forward placing his head by my feet

_That can't be very pleasant but then again I did just shower_

"Were totally opposites" I said putting my legs behind me in a frog like position

"Why do think that" Craig said finally showing some interest in my conversation other than...well you know

"First let's start with me" I said leaning over to pick up a dictionary I left under my bed from my last attempted to do homework

"Here" I said flipping to a page 391 according to the Webster dictionary

"These all look pretty positive to me-well there kinda weird to though like to twist, pinch, jerk" Craig said

"Exactly"

"Ok…but what does this have to do with anything?"

"God!! Are you a retard?? Do I need to make my own definitions for you?"

"Its looking like it isn't it?"Craig said

"Tweek Tweak/twēk twēk/noun. 1. Twitches 2. Scares easily 3. Flunks school 4. Addicted to coffee 5. When things go wrong as a mental breakdown 6. Not well know, easily forgotten" I said grabbing my dictionary and throwing it back under the bed

"Craig tucker/kreg tuhk-er/noun. 1. Calm, never over reacts no emotion 3. Passes school with at least a b average have addictions things go wrong he's the calmest person 6. Now by everyone at school as the #12 hottest boys according to the girls list" I got up extending my arms to the ceiling

"Pretty much YOU'RE PERECT while I'm a misfit "

"Aww Tweek do be so hard on yourself" Craig suddenly appearing behind me

_Like a vampire_ _great here comes the paranoia again_

" Your already wrong about my definition Tweek, I don't pass school with a b average"

_I kinda made that one up cause I knew it's wasn't true_

"And…I do have a addiction" he said back hugging me

"Mmmh and it is?" I said trying to look over my shoulder at him

"You" he said resting his head on my shoulder

I turned around "that's the was the most retarded thing I have EVER heard and that includes things Timmy has said" I flicked him in the head and said

"TIMMY LIVE'N A LIE"

"Shut up" Craig said pulling me towards my bed

"And let's make sweet love by the fire"

"What fire?

* * *

MEHHHH!!!!! . I suck at writing romantic stuff

And yesh I know this sucks no need to retell me in a comment

But any who sorry it took forever I was grounded as stated above

LUV YA'LL BYEZ

(And yesh I know this isn't the normal 900 word chaps……I SRSY)


	11. blooming

{REALLY PEOPLE IF YOUR JUST HERE TO COMMENT ABOUT MY GRAMMAR JUST LEAVE BECAUSE I IGNORE THOSE COMMENTS =]}

Ugggg I'm stuck in bed sick so yeah *sniff*

_["I can't go any farther Tweek" Craig said with one more movement _

"_That's what you said 30 minutes ago" I said kissing Craig's jaw line _

"_Well this time I mean it" Craig said rolling to the side _

"_Well then" I rolling onto Craig lowering himself to his waist_

"_It's my turn"]_

_____________________ ______Craig's pov_______________________________________

_**Burrrr burrrrr burrrrr burrrr burrrr**_

_What the hell? _

"Mhhhhmn" I opened my eyes quickly shutting them trying to rid the pain the sun's rays were causing but damit they still shined through

_**Burrrr burrrrr burrrrr burrrr burrrr**_

I opened my eyes seeing Tweek beneath me recalling last night and where I was _I'm hungry _

"Tweek" I whispered nuzzling his neck trying to wake him up

"Tweekkkk"_ damn he's not waking _

"Well then" I said giving up _probably the first time in years he has actually slept _

I climbed over Tweek sitting on the edge of tweek's now ruined bed

_I'll try one last time_

"Tweek I see the underpants gnomes" …..Nothing Tweek didn't move or twitch an inch

"AHHHH WATCH OUT Tweek its A STRANGER" I said jumping up pointing to his window

Tweek shifted to his side but still had no sign of waking up

"Aww fuck it" I said turning off his annoying alarm clock _that the hell sets an alarm clock on a week end?_

I opened Tweek's curtains as another futile attempt to wake him up and glanced outside

Couple cars passed nothing interesting; Mr. Garrison…no Mrs. Garrison biked past mumbling to herself, Car almost hit a cat…

The normal

I sighed a disappointed sigh

_If only this was my house I would be placing Zelda or something_

I propped my head up purposely fogging up the window

"Well might as well get dressed and see if anyone else is up" I grabbed my clothes I discarded last night

"Hun…Tweek you awake?" tweek's mom knocked on the door

I walked to the door checking my hair in the reflection of my phone picking out some "crust" _Maybe she made some breakfast_

"I made breakfast" she said with another knock

_Score_

"Tweek hasn't woke up yet" I said opening the door but not enough to give her a view of Tweek

"Really?? Hmm… well you must be starving have some food while you wait for Tweek" she said starting back down the stairs

"Don't mind if I do" I said clicking my tongue

"Heh I like your humor you must have inherited it from your mom" she said turning to the kitchen

_Is this what she considers humor?? My parents call it being a smart ass_

"Hmm? My mom, why do you say that?" I said sitting at the same spot at the table as I did last time

"Your dad would rather watch TV have a beer and be left alone" she said handing me a plate

"While your mom was the comedian of South Park"

"Mhm makes sense" I said tiring of the conversation

"the only thing I noticed you inherited from your dad is you middle finger" she said taking out a jug if orange juice which I helped myself plenty of even if I wasn't meant to along with some scrambled eggs and bacon

"Yeah that's my only flaw and it has caused me lots of trouble"_ countless psychiatrists and detentions _

Tweek's mom smiled _"_that's right you are very handsome and I'm glad Tweek can look over that little flaw"

_I don't remember saying I was handsome _

I blushed a bit "thanks "_ no one has ever told me that_

"Psh no need for saying Mrs. And ma'am just call me mom" she said waving her hand at me

"Well I see you guys are still best friends" Tweek said magically appearing in the door frame

"Yes…yes we have" I said

Tweek sighed

"You're just afraid I'm going to chose her over you" I said inhaling my eggs

"No actually I'm not I just don't want you two double teaming me" he said slamming his plate next to mine

"Duho he figured out our plans" I said winking

"WHAT P-PLANS GAHHH" Tweek said dropping his fork

"Tweek Hun we were just joking" Mrs. Tweek or mom said handing Tweek coffee

"See Craig this is why I don't like you two being so chummy" Tweek said dramatically pointing to his mom

I scoffed "whatever"

"Well kids lets change the subject" said taking out a bottle with an eye dropper lid

"How'd you guys sleep" she dropped three drops of the mystery liquid in tweek's coffee

"Ugh I didn't sleep well" Tweek said rubbing his head

Cup _what the hell could she have put in there?_

"Echinacea….it boosts the immune system" Tweek said not even looking up from his sip

"I didn't sleep well ether" I said finishing off my breakfast

_Echinacea??? The hell?_

"Hmm why is that boys?" said with a wide grin I could only guess what thoughts were flickering in her mind

"Um… well" Tweek started shoveling the last of his food in his mouth

"We kept tossing and um turning" I said with a week smile and a yeah from Tweek

"Hmm and were you to complaining to each other cause I heard lot of noise to" Mrs. Tweek said taking our dishes

"Ok…ok mom" Tweek said holding up his hands

"You got us what do you want"he said hanging his head

"I'm just glad my blooming flower isn't a vi-"

Tweek coughed

"SOO um Craig we should probably head out I mean Kyle's house is in the rich part of ton which is far and" Tweek said standing up quickly knocking his chair against the wall pulling me up

"Yeah but I left my hat upstairs" I said grabbing his hand

__________________________tweek's Pov___________________________________

"Soo" Craig said after grabbing his hat pulling it on his head by the flaps

"Yesterday was your first?" he said wrapping an arm around me

"Maybe……but so what" I said tensing up

" Nothing just finding the facts no need to get defensive" he said rubbing his head on my neck

"What are you saying you have fucked another male before?" I said pushing him away

_Thanks mom THANKS_

"Another male no…that was a new experience but I've read and heard about it"

_Read about it???_

"But I have fucked before" he said with a wide smile

"Hmm" I said trying to act like I didn't care about this conversation looking down at the buttons on my shirt pretending to fix them

"…" Craig stood like a statue staring at me like I was that piece of broccoli that he was planning on how to dispose

"What" I said gritting my teeth

"What's the answer to your maybe?" he said rubbing my shoulder

"Craig please can we just drop this?" I said starting down the stairs

"No I want to know" he said pulling me back up the stairs

" Craig I really don't want to talk about this" I whined crossing my arms

"Come on there no use hiding it" he said blocking me from the stairs

I sighed "fine yes I got close to fucking someone but her damn parents came home early" I said pushing passed Craig

"But yesterday" I laughed

"That was more than I was even hoping for"

"I heard that" my mom shouted from the kitchen

_Wonderful_

"I also heard _that_" said a deep cracked voice

* * *

Who is the mystery voice ……is it jimbo, red, the Denver broncos?????

Anywho hi um yeah it's been like…..a couple months so sorry heh

I was reminded about this story by TheHolderOfHearts so thank her/him


End file.
